


Little things, all the sterotypes

by Trashreads



Series: 100 Bad Johnchurch Fics [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: I only headcannon Lucretia’s last name as price cause than fisher’s name would be Fisher Price, I really love john ok, Probably finale spoilers?, im bad at tags, why haven’t u watched the finale tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashreads/pseuds/Trashreads
Summary: John goes shopping for a miracle.





	Little things, all the sterotypes

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know what to call this, so we all have to settle for dodie lyrics. Can y’all tell yet that whenever I write John I start out venting? Its wild y’all. But thats how it be sometimes. This is another part of the 100 ways to say I love you thing. Which I’m actually doing?? Woah?? I’ll make the series soon. I can’t believe I'm about to fill the Johnchurch tag with 100 incredibly bad fics. Enjoy! (Or don’t)

John remembers that Merle once told him to look for the miracles in life.

“It’s not always going to be a life changing moment,” he’d said, “Just small things, like the color of a flower you see, that can be a little miracle. Anything that makes you happy.”

So John found himself walking through town, looking for something. A little miracle tucked away for him to find. The trouble was that he couldn’t focus on his searching, he was more focused on the heat.

It was so hot outside. Its not that this wasn’t abnormal, they lived by a beach, but somehow being in the town was hotter than being on the beach.

John found himself walking into the first storefront he passed, hoping to find shelter from the unyielding heat. When he opened the door he was hit with a gust of cold air which was refreshing. He quickly shut the door behind him and took in a deep breath before looking around the store.

It had looked like he had walked into an antique store. Old paintings and rugs hung from the walls and trinkets were set on old wooden tables paired by equally ancient looking chairs. A young gnome woman, who had casted some sort of levitation spell (John wouldn’t know what spell it was, he had never been to interested in magic and wasn’t close to any magic users) to lift herself up so she could dust off the top of a cabinet.

As John took a step forward, her ears perked up and she turned to him. She grinned and floated back down to the ground before walking over to him.

“Greetings! Anything I can help you find today?”

He looked around the shop before turning to her.

“I’m looking for a miracle.” He plainly stated.

John wasn’t dumb. He knew it wasn’t as simple as that. But what else could he say?

The gnome’s smile faded a bit as she contemplated what he said, almost as if she was deciding wether he was serious or not. She decided to shake off the statement and instead she waved him along as she led him around the shop.

The store was much bigger than John imagined. The front room was full of household items and the middle of the room had clothing and accessories like canes and hats. The back of the store was much more interesting to John. It was full of books with broken spines and yellowing pages. The woman noticed his eyes light up when he entered the space, and quietly left him alone to explore the back.

John walked from shelf to shelf, pulling out books and flipping through them before carefully putting them back and moving along. With the shelves lining the walls and reaching all the way to the ceiling, he could really spend all week here.

After awhile he noticed another stack of books sitting in a corner. With a closer look they seemed new. They were also teaching books. Books about learning to write for a small child, or books about basic history. However, one book in particular caught his eye.

***

Merle had been sitting on the beach all day. He was watching the water wash up to his chair and thinking about moving himself a bit further back or even just heading back inside when he heard the crunching of sand from behind him. He settled back into his chair and closed his eyes, ready for the other person to speak. Instead, a hard object dropped into his lap.

“It reminded me of you.” John said quietly, before walking back to the house.

The dwarf opened his eyes and looked down. It was a book. He held it closer to his face to get a better look at the title (his glasses were inside) and let out a loud laugh.

_‘The Seven Birds: A Rewritten Firsthand Account of the 100 Year Story._

_By Lucretia Price’_

Merle shook his head, smiling still, and opened to the first page.

_‘Dedicated to my team. My friends. The only family I have. May our memory live on for eternity.’_

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here just reached 900 views... holy shit. 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram for bad art? I draw a lot of TAZ: @trashcomet


End file.
